Sweet Love and Witty Humor
by UnseenStarlight
Summary: Rory is with Jess. Tristan returns and goes after a different girl than he had intended. RJ TL not Loreali
1. Default Chapter

New Story. Can't think what to write for the other ones. Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  
****Before Tristan left for military school Rory and him became friends. They haven't seen each other since, but are on good terms.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fancy seeing you here, Mary".  
  
  
  
Rory Gilmore suddenly snapped around as Tristan ran to meet up with her just as she was walking into Luke's Diner.   
  
  
Tristan? she questioned. "You look.... uh.... different," she stated and stifled a laugh.   
  
  
"Yeah, have a giggle fest over it, Mar, they do give crew cuts in military school." "Makes no difference though, you have to admit, I'm still devishly handsome."  
  
  
"You got devil right," she muttered   
  
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing" she replied grinning.  
  
"So how was hell anyway?" she said jokingly, "You weren't there long, but I guess long enough for them to have destroyed your preppy hair."  
  
"Hey, I resent that, 'Hell' he said mockingly, wasn't that bad, but more talk about that later." "I have good news, he grinned, I'll be coming back to Chilton for the last quarter."  
  
  
"That's great"   
  
  
"Missed me, did you Mary?" "Well, I don't have a girlfriend....yet....."he replied and edged nearer to her.   
  
  
She gave his chest a nudge and he stepped back, a grin forming on his well sculpted face.   
  
"Uh, Uh, Uh, I'm taken. she announce proudly. She girlishly held up her hand to him revealing an emarald ring.   
  
"It's a promise ring, she explained, I'm sort of engaged to be engaged."   
  
"So, bag boy stole and kept your heart, it's like a fairytale"  
  
  
Rory looked down at her hands sadly thinking about Dean, but then forced her chin up and smiled.  
  
"Not bag boy?" he guessed surprised.  
  
"Nope" she said simply.   
  
"Then who?"  
  
"Nosy, Nosy, have you turned into a busy body, Dugrey?"  
  
"Aww .....come on,,........ tell me------  
  
But he was stopped in midsentence as a certain dark- haired teen emerged from the diner and passionately kissed Rory.   
  
"So this him?" Tristan said sarcastically as the couple pulled apart.   
  
"Tristan, this is Jess, Jess, this is Tristan, aka satan's spawn."  
  
Jess nodded to acknowledge him and realization kicked in as a grin spread across his features. "Oh... the guy who made Chilton a living hell for you."   
  
"I'm well known, how exciting" Tristan replied friendly.  
  
"Shouldn't I kick his ass or something...?" Jess joked leaning in towards Rory.   
  
Rory brought a finger to her chin as if she was pretending to consider the go-ahead. "Well, she finally spoke, maybe later, I'm really hungry, and I haven't had my cup o' caffeine yet." "Tristan threw me off schedule." she joked  
  
They all laughed and walked inside.   
  
As they entered Luke's, arguing echoed throughout the room , from none other than Loreali Gilmore and Luke Danes.   
  
"Were Out"  
  
"Out?, that is not possible. Luke cannot be OUT of coffee . That is like Rory wihout Jess attached. It's impossible. Never happens".   
  
"Mph.. speak of Romeo and Juliet." Luke grunted.  
  
They glanced at each other and sat down cuddling into one other.  
  
"Gross. Loreali proclaimed. "You're gunna crush my poor baby girl."  
  
"Nuh uh" Rory said ....and Luke, we are better than that old Shakespeare story... we are still alive for one and we have a better vocabulary."  
  
Jess grinned.  
  
"OOoooo we have company, Loreali realized, then her eyes widend and she shouted, "Satan!" "Is that really you, I almost didn't recognize you with that peach fuzz you try to name hair."   
  
"Hello Loreali, he said rolling his eyes, "I do not name my hair, thankyou."  
  
"Why ever not, we named Luke's tool box, didn't we sweets?" Loreali wined.   
  
"That's right, how is our chummy lead friend?"   
  
"Bert is just fine." Jess joked   
  
"I'm scared" Tristan announced as he looked back and forth between mother and daughter.   
  
"You should be kid." "It only gets worse from here." Luke gruffed but secretly was taking pride that he is a part of their crazy world.  
  
"Luke.......Loreali wined breking him from his trance, Coffee.....now"  
  
"I told you, there's NONE left" he stated firmly.   
  
"Lukie, she cooed, come on Lukie, Pretty please...."  
  
"No, and don't call me that." he gruffed.  
  
"Jess, Rory said, is there really no coffee?" she said sweetly and pouted.  
  
Jess kissed her bottom, pouted lip and went back behind the counter.  
  
"Yucky.." Loreali said child-like.  
  
"I think I like him." Rory said jokingly.  
  
"Hey, maybe you're right, Loreali announced, he has coffee!"  
  
"Traitor." Luke mumbled  
  
"Romeo is sucking up to Juliet's mother, Loreali sang, Wise choice."  
  
Jess rolled his eyes and poured three cups of coffee. He slid one over to Tristan and he accepted. He placed another in front of Loreali and her mouth became plastered to the mug of black goodness.  
  
Rory gleamed her eyes up at him expectantly.   
  
Jess grinned and brought the steaming cup to his lips to take a big gulp.   
  
Rory stood up and they began to playfully wrestle for the mug.   
  
"You know I get cranky without my obsession fufilled" she wined.  
  
"I'm not your obsession?" he pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Hey you give me the coffee, she stated sternly but with a smile, and you move to number one."  
  
He handed her the cup.   
  
"Thankyou, darlin", she said in a southern voice.   
  
"Hey sweets, I gotta get back to Sookie and Michel they're having a huge fight about watermelons...watermelons of all things, Anyway, cya later babe."  
  
"Goodbye mother dearest, you presence will surely be missed." Rory answered  
  
A low gruff could be heard from behind the counter.  
  
"I love you too Lukie!" Loreali joked as she left.   
  
  
So what do you want to do today, Ror?" Jess asked.   
  
"Movie?"  
  
"Sure. Movie"  
  
"Tris, you wanna come?"  
  
"Nah, I'd be the third wheel, it's okay" he said shrugging it off.  
  
"Aww come on, Rory pushed, I'll bring my very best friend for you."  
  
"She hot?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Rory rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright, Mary, I'll come."  
  
"Okie dokie" she said gleefully. She lifted herself off of Jess's lap and went up to his room to call.   
  
She could hear Jess and Tristan talking and joking as she trudged upstairs. 'Tristan and Jess.....friends??' 'What a thought.' she smirked at the way things turned out.   
  
Ring!! Ring!!  
  
"Yes, mama, I'll be there in a minute." "Hello?"  
  
"Guess what?" Rory said abruptly   
  
"What Ror?" she said playing along.  
  
"I got you a date." she cooed.   
  
"Who?" she demanded  
  
"Tristan DuGrey" she said uncertaintly  
  
"You're kidding..... Satan?!"  
  
"He's my friend now, I told you that" she wined.   
  
"I know but.. he really wants to go out with me?, wait.. does he even know me?"   
  
" Well, ..... it's a double date....nothing major....we just thought the four of us could see a movie."   
  
"Uhh......"  
  
"Please, Lane, Please, I'll be your bestest friend."   
  
"You already are."  
  
"Aww....come on----"  
  
"Alright, Alright" she agreed defeated.   
  
"We'll meet you at your house at noon?"  
  
"Sure" she groaned.  
  
"Thankyou....."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah "  
  
"See ya later."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"She'll come!" Rory yelled down the stairs excitedly.  
  
  
Please review!! 


	2. Falling, Meeting, and Watching

Its been awhile folks , but i'm back. please review!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She'll come!" Rory sang down the stairs excitedly. She began to race down them but was stopped abruptly as she slipped on a square object and head first went tumbling down the staircase.  
  
AHH! ow (clunk) ouch!... (wack)..oww!(boom).   
  
"Rory?!" both males shouted simultaneously.   
  
Jess ran across the room to find his girlfriend rubbing her elbow and laughing hysterically on the floor.   
  
Tristan emerged behind him. "Well I guess she's okay--he smirked--how bout' I pick up Lane and bring her back here, the Antique Shop, right Mary?  
  
Rory nodded, still laughing, as Jess stood dumbfounded.   
  
"I told you he was evil" Rory stated with a trace of torment on her lips.   
  
"Who, Tristan?" Jess demanded.   
  
"No your precious Hemingway, she said stifling a laugh,'someone' left their book on the stairs for poor defensless me to slip on" she teased.   
  
"Oh Rory,his eyes growing wide with realization, I am so sorry, he explained lifting her up threshold style. "I was bringing the book back to my room and then Luke needed help so I left it there and forgot all about it and....."  
  
"Jess"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"You're babbling, you said more syllables for me even to count."  
  
He sighed and flashed a small smile.   
  
"It was cute to see you all worried and flustered...you looked 'so' sweet...  
  
Jess began to roll his eyes  
  
"You're eyes get wide and your chin trembles..." she teased  
  
"I don't tremble" Jess insisted cutting her off.  
  
" yeah you do..." she sang.  
  
He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Shh" he whispered and stroked her bottom lip with his own, still carrying her.   
  
(Moments later, they were in the empty diner, in the middle of a series of steamy kisses up against the counter top.)  
  
"MMmph" Tristan's voice boomed through the diner as he held the door open for Lane.   
  
The couple broke apart, Jess grinning and a typical blush riding up Rory's cheeks.   
  
"Hey Lane!" Rory greeted, straightening her shirt and pulling her friend into a hug.   
  
The girls started outside and began skipping down the street towards Stars Hollow Theater.   
  
"So whatdya think?" Jess asked.  
  
"Oh she's defintely my type" Tristan stated,showing a smirk.   
  
The guys ran to catch up with their dates.   
  
  
  
They sat in the back row of the theater, the two girls in the middle, and the guys at each side.   
  
"Jessy...my popcorn is too small.." Rory whined   
  
"How are you so thin, yet you eat more than me?" Jess asked  
  
Rory gave him her irresistable pouty face.   
  
"Ok, come on"  
  
She took his hand and exited the theater to the snack bar.   
  
Tristan and Lane were left in silence.   
  
"So..." Lane began   
  
"Uh, so how long have you been friends with Mar..Rory?"  
  
"Forever" she smiled. "Well technically since Elementary School, then she went to the torture chamber"  
  
"Ahh, Tristan sighed, Chilton."  
  
"Yes, and then I learned of Satan, she said pointing at him, and Paris and her posse,and my poor MarRory was miserable". she joked   
  
"Yeah, I gotta break the habit of calling her that" he said looking away.   
  
"No, I was kidding, its a cute nickname... well not at the time... but now it is" she said comfortingly and patted her shoulder.   
  
"So what evil things have you heard about me?" he asked loosening up and putting an arm around her.  
  
"Oh, enough that you'll have to earn my trust." she said leaning into his embrace.   
  
"You know I can think of a nickname for you,too" he said coyly.   
  
She smiled as Rory and Jess returned with a Mega Jumbo-sized Popcorn and a large coffee.   
  
"Much better" Rory said and plopped into her chair.   
  
  
  
Later that day:  
  
Tristan and Lane are holding hands (They had a great time and have planned a date for next week) and Jess has an arm slinked around Rory's waist. They are going back to Luke's from after the movie.  
  
"I did not cry!" Rory pouted.   
  
"Alright, you ... whimpered" Jess offered.   
  
"It was sorta sad, especially when he got to see his parents in the mirror for the first time." Lane said sticking up for her.  
  
"I don't care about the crying, I can't believe I agreed to see Harry Potter." Tristan complained.  
  
"What else did you expect from a Gilmore?" Jess questioned.   
  
"Hey" Rory argued.   
  
"You know it's true.. Gilmores are unpredictable creatures." Lane interjected.  
  
"Everyone is turning on me, I'll cry again." Rory answered light-heartedly.  
  
"So you admit that you cried." Jess replied catching her.   
  
"You do know that you're becoming more and more like me everyday, right?"   
  
"Uh oh" he teased and tickled her stomach, causing her to giggle.   
  
Just as they were about to lean in for their 'make-up but not really cuz there was no real fight kiss', Dean crossed their path, glaring at each of them and eyeing Rory's ring.   
  
"Uh..,hey Dean" Rory said nervously.  
  
"Bag Boy...  
  
"Satan... Dean answered.  
  
"Ah yes, and I would be the girlfriend stealing, town rebel." Jess spoke up.   
  
"Anything you wanted in particular, Dean?" Jess asked, sarcasm dripping on every word.   
  
  
  
To be contiinued. Please review and i hope you like it! 


	3. AN

sorry guys ! i'm just putting this up to see if it will work. i can't find my story posted on the page anywhere. Anyways, i'll update soon, keep checking. 


	4. This is not happening!

Gilmore House: The next morning  
  
  
  
  
"So Tristan and Jess both punched him?" Loreali asked wide-eyed  
  
"Two blows to the face." Rory answered  
  
"Dirty..."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Anyway, it was well deserved."  
  
"Really, how so?" Loreali urged  
  
"You don't wanna know."  
  
"You are really calm about this, my daughter is never calm. What's going on?"  
  
" I told you, Dean deserved it."   
  
Loreali looked at her puzzedly.  
  
Rory through her hands up in surrender. " Ok!, alright, Dean ......said......he said.."  
  
"What, What?!"  
  
"He said that Jess was never going to marry me! That he just said he would to try to get me into his bed, as Dean so grossly put it..." Rory admitted, half yelling and half crying.   
  
"Oh, baby, Loreali cooed, come here."   
  
They hugged for a long time.  
  
"That kid better watch his back." Loreali warned  
  
"I don't think we'll see him for awhile." Rory said pulling back and looking cheered up.   
  
"Luke's?"  
  
"Yep!, Rory answered, I need a dose of my macho boyfriend."  
  
"Ha !, ..... oh right sorry." Loreali laughed as they closed the door behind them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Five minutes later: Luke's   
  
"I thought your date was next week." Rory teased, sliding into the seat next to Lane.   
  
"This isn't an Official date." Lane defended.  
  
"It's a lunch." Tristan stated  
  
Rory looked at them questionably.  
  
"What?!" they said together.  
  
Rory and her mom giggled.  
  
"Actually, Lane said popping the last french fry in her mouth, Mama Kim will freak if I'm not back in (checks her watch) 3.4 minutes."  
  
"I'll walk ya ." Tristan offered, standing up. "I'll cya later Rory, Loreali."  
  
"My real name?, Rory announced, Are pigs flying?, Has the universe flipped upside down and caused everyone to stop all annoying habits?"   
  
"Maybe....?" Tristan half asked.  
  
The newly formed couple left, Lane grinning from ear to ear, as Rory waved and winked at her.   
  
"There cuuuuute." Loreali overemphasized  
  
"I know, Rory replied excitedly, I take all the credit."  
  
"As you should." Jess said matter of factly, descending downstairs.  
  
"My hero." Rory joked, embracing him.   
  
"Luke, COFFEE!!" Loreali sang.   
  
After a pause with no answer, all three began to shout for Luke.   
  
  
"What the hell is all the noise about?" Luke shouted walking in from the kitchen.  
  
"We want coffee." Rory stated  
  
"Yes, coffee now. " Loreali agreed.   
  
"Jess, Luke said clearly annoyed, you work here, get coffee for them."   
  
"Busy.." Jess replied and whispered in Rory's ear.  
  
"Jess.." Luked warned  
  
"Fine".   
  
  
Moments later when Loreali was on her third cup of coffee, and Rory and Jess were about to go upstairs, (with the door open of course), none other than Emily Gilmore burst into the diner.  
  
"Grandma?"  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Loreali asked.   
  
Emily looked very upset and annoyed. "You weren't at your house, I couldn't reach your cell, so I came here."  
  
"Grandma, is something wrong?" Rory asked worriedly.   
  
"We had a small problem occur." Emily began, wringing her hands.   
  
"What Kind of problem, Mom?"   
  
"Loreali you are making this hard to say" Emily said angered.  
  
"Sorry,.. " Loreali said, taken aback.   
  
"No, I'm sorry, it's just that..."  
  
"Grandma, what?"  
  
"Our house has burnt down." Emily said in one breath.   
  
All four jaws dropped.  
  
"The WHOLE house?" Luke asked.   
  
"Just part of the upstairs, containing our bedrooms, all of our clothing...."  
  
"NO!" Loreali suddenly said accusingly, pointing at her mother.   
  
Emily just looked at her daughter, a little embarrased. "Loreali, she began calmly, it would help your father and I out alot if you could, perhaps, allow us to stay in your home for a few days."  
  
"No.......no, Loreali whined, this is not happening ....." she laid her head in her hands, trying to hide.  
  
Jess stifled a laugh, and Rory gave him a warning look.   
  
"Oh, stop being so dramatic!, It is only proper for a family to open their home when another is in need." Emily stated angerly.   
  
Loreali looked up.  
  
"Mom, invite them." Rory hissed.   
  
"One condition, Loreali said still dramatically, my lamps, figurines, and stuffed animals stay put."  
  
"Deal" Emily said reluctantly.   
  
"And we are not expected to cook, clean, or change any of our plans."   
  
"Agreed"   
  
(The entire diner has stopped what they are doing, and our looking back and forth between them)  
  
"And,..."Loreali began.   
  
"Lorelai, you said one condition, that was about six." Jess said.   
  
"Stay out of this!" she yelled back  
  
Jess smirked.   
  
"Ok, Loreali said breathing deeply, Deal??"   
  
"Deal." Emily said nodding  
  
They shook hands as if it were formal agreement.   
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! Next chapter or two will be about the grandparents staying with them. Should be lots of fun! (lol) Keep reading!! 


	5. Checks and Balances

Hey guys, I'm writing this chapter like an episode. Some is done in dialouge, some not. I hope it is not confusing because I really like the way it turned out. Hope you do too!!  
Later that day: Gilmore House  
  
( The girls are making last minute 'adjustments' to the house before the grandparents get there.)  
L: "Fancy Smansy candles?"  
  
R: "Check."  
  
L: "Wayyyy too expensive lamp?"  
  
R: "Check. "  
  
L: "Pictures of historical stuff that we will never actually look at because we would die of boredom?"  
  
R: "Check."  
  
L: "Teeny tiny tea set not fit for any decent amount of coffee?"  
  
R: "Double Check."  
  
L: "Why double?"  
  
R: "Two sets."  
  
L: "Of course, you cannot have only one tea set, it would cause complete caos throughout the world..."  
  
R: "Mom?"  
  
L: "Huh"  
  
R: "Just go on."  
  
L: "Oh right, .....uh.... hunky jewelry she bought us scattered around aimlessly?"  
  
R: "Check."  
  
(There is a loud knock at the door)  
  
(Both girls jump)  
  
L: "Oh no.."  
  
R: "They're here."  
  
L: "We were not finished checking..."  
  
R: "Come on..." (tugging on her mother's shirt)  
  
  
Beginning credits and **First commercial break  
  
  
Emily, Richard, Loreali, and Rory are all seated in the living room, tension mounting high.   
  
"I see you've tidied up." Emily complemented, breaking the silence.   
  
"Yeah, well we don't have guests very often." Rory spoke up.  
  
"That was very kind." Richard stated geniuenly.  
  
"You're welcome, dad." Loreali said, clearly surprised by this rare 'Beaver Cleaver,perfect family moment'.  
  
"But that garden....." Emily began  
  
And the moment was destroyed as she complained about the wilted flowers and crab grass patches.  
  
Loreali, to say the least, was not happy.   
  
"Uh, grandma, Rory interrupted, why don't we bring your bags upstairs?"  
  
"Ahh, good idea,dear." Emily said brightening up.  
  
And the garden was momentarily forgotten as all four trudged upstairs.   
  
Of course , after about two seconds of having them in the same room, Loreali and Emily began to bicker , again. Richard's attempts to calm them down had fallen on deaf ears.  
  
The phone rang then , and Rory raced downstairs to retrieve it, mentally thanking the caller.   
  
(Click) "Thankyou so much!"  
  
"Isn't hello the usual gesture?" Jess's voice boomed through the line.   
  
"Hello....." she said teasingly.  
  
He laughed. "Let me guess, your grandparents are there."  
  
"Bingo"  
  
"Want me to come rescue you?" he joked.  
  
"Well, you are my hero as I said before." she teased.   
  
"That's so cliche, you do know that, right?"  
  
"But you still love it."  
  
"True..., he confessed, When should I ride up on my gallant white horse?"  
  
"How about right now...." she urged.  
  
"Going.." he confirmed.   
  
She hung up and reentered the living room to find her very distressed mother.   
  
"Who was that , babe?" Loreali asked, relieved her ali had returned.   
  
"It was Jess.." Rory answered slowly.   
  
Loreali pulled her aside. "He wanted to tell you something and Not pick you up and take you away, right?"  
  
"Uhhh......"  
  
"Rory!" Loreali whined.   
  
(There was a second knock on the door.)  
  
Rory pouted and stuck out her lower lip.   
  
"Go..."  
  
"Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou!", and she belted out the door after saying a quick apology to her grandparents.   
  
After the door slammed shut, Loreali sighed, as she sat down on the chair opposite of her expressionless parents.  
Cut to the Bridge:  
(Jess is sitting with his feet dangling over the water and Rory is sitting between his legs, feet dangling as well.)  
  
  
Jess begins to trace her neck with his mouth.   
  
"Mmmm, Rory groaned, how do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" he asked coyly, wrapping his arms around her tightly.   
  
"I don't know..she sighed, um...you make me feel so.....so.."  
  
"Hot??" he joked.  
  
"No...loved." she said sweetly.  
  
(Jess flashes one of his genuine smiles, reserved just for Rory. The scene fades away as they are kissing passionately.)  
  
  
Cut to Loreali lying awake in her bed with a pillow over her ears.  
  
(Soft opera music can be heard. Loreali groans and holds the pillow to her head tighter.)  
  
Rory knocks and enters the room.   
  
"Opera music?.....why?" Rory whines.  
  
"Aparently, my dear mother, needs it to 'soothe' her to sleep." Loreali explained, handing her daughter a pillow.   
  
Both girls lay back and stare at the ceiling with their pillows.   
  
"Did you have fun?" Loreali spoke loudly.  
  
"Yeah." Rory yelled back.   
  
(The music gets louder)  
  
The show fades way, as both girls groan at the same time and pull their pillows tighter to their ears.  
  
***Second commercial break****  
  
  
  
Loreali's Room: Morning  
  
(Rory and Loreali are asleep. First, a vacuum cleaner is heard being run outside the door. Then, a 'yes, mam' is screamed through the hallway.)  
  
  
Mother and daughter are quickly awoken and stare at each other with identical suspicous glances.  
  
L: "You've got to be kidding me..." (she stammers to the door and opens it. Outside is a maid cleaning randomly and quickly. )  
  
Emily walks up to the room.   
  
Loreali just stares at her mother's humble face with one of fury.  
  
Camera pans back to Rory,holding back laughter.  
  
Emily: "Good morning girls! This is Dolores, our new maid. I figured she could do a great deal of good here, and since you lack the ability to cook, inherited I guess. (chuckles) Anyway, she'll be helping out . In the meantime, why don't you two get dresed. I want to take you both to this quaint, little sale where people sell their unwanted items. It's very interesting actually."  
  
L: "You mean a flee market?"  
  
E: "No Loreali!, a sale!" (she bursts back downstairs in a huff)  
  
Loreali looks back at Rory and they burst into a fit of laughter.   
  
L: (in English accent) "Come dear daughter, we must get ready for the 'quaint sale'."  
  
R: "I can't."  
  
"Why?" Loreali asked accusingly.  
  
She gets up and hugs her distraught mother. "It's my anniversary!" she says joyfully.  
  
"Oh right,...Loreali gruffed, an entire year."  
  
Rory goes into the bathroom with a change of clothing.   
  
"Mommy will just, you know, get emotional abuse and have no shoulder to cry on."  
  
"I'm sorry, a fully dressed Rory said , puting her make-up on, but I gotta go." (And with that,she kissed her mother's forehead and sped out of the house.)  
  
***Last commercial break***  
  
Loreali and Emily are at the sale/ flee market. Emily is empty-handed and ironically Loreali is the one having a great time. Her hands are full of colorful, interesting, purchases and a goofy grin on her face.   
  
  
Cut to Jess's Room:   
  
Rory and Jess are kissing and Rory pushes him down onto the bed. The kiss clearly gets more heated.   
  
J: Are you sure you want this to happen?"  
  
R: "Yes." Rory said simply with a glint in her eye that had never been there before.   
  
Screen goes black.  
  
End Show.   
You like?? Review!! 


End file.
